User talk:Iamhisrighteousness
Hey Lee! I need to talk to you about the The pages we have on here , so I was thinking we should only add the main Norse gods for now seeing as we don't know who is gonna be in the series. And Could you disable comments on all of the articles? We don't want Users commenting on Articles lol. And let's schedule a Admin / Rollback meeting I have some issues / Ideas I want to discuss and I'm sure you & the other do too lol. Oh and I think maybe we should wait until next fall to get affiliated with The CHB wiki because then we'll know more about the series & we will have pages based off the series. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat right now? Just me & you for now? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, do you live in The USA? lol SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok cool. Let's chat then! SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) why'd you leave? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 02:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, not used to talk pages yet. As I was saying, if I did the conversions right, that would be 10:00 in my time zone, so I'll be in school. Maybe over the weekend I could make it. Also, could you sign your messages on my talk page? I had to check recent activity to see who messaged me. We're all learning though. :)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 02:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hey! Don't worry about the RB Rights List, I'll try to add the new info today and maybe I'll create some templates. It's already 8:23 pm here so... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Utc? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No, United States. I live on the west coast though, so I am on Pacific Summer time(I think) (Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Can it be at 24:30 Utc? Because at 2:00 Utc is late here, and I'll be busy till 24:30... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So, DanyYB, that would be around 17:30 where I live, so that could work for me(assuming I'm calculating right)(Birdqueen102 (talk) 03:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, so be it then. I'll try my best to be on then. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 04:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So 24:30 then? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, thanks Dany! :) You rock! Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 16:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Only one thing, when you want to answer somebody's message, you need to do it on that person's talk page. And thanks! DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 20:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) What time is the meeting? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 23:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No proble, I'll try to fin it today and ok, I don't think that we'll make the meeting but it's ok. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Meeting So are we still having the meeting?(Birdqueen102 (talk) 23:59, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) 24:30 utc... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:07, October 25, 2013 (UTC) You can just hit "leave message" and make a heading(where summary usually goes) and that should get messages out of the welcome template. If not, I'll delete the welcome message. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 00:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) Admin tag Yay! It says I'm an admin!(Birdqueen102 (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) My user name is the same on all wikis, and unfortunately I was demoted from my position because of a long period of inactivity. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course I can create a Template, If you want, I can take care of all the templates... And ok, now, users must follow the Requirements and post a request. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, there's a new request for adminship here. Consider the Requirements... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 14:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee , I don't think we should have 500 edits as a requirement we don't even have 100 pages yet. And none of us even have 200. So could I change it to 60 edits? Also you have to remember we're just setting up so all of those requirements shouldn't be valid until we have an actual community lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 15:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I post an afiliation request on CHBW now? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 15:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm with you, but actually, you have the final desicion in case of a ''tie. Lol. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We were talking about Fatal Flaws. We both have Hubris. And all started when he said that he was saving spots... When we are electing, we need to forget about the friends. And do you want me to delete the affiliation request or I leave it there? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Please don't take that tone with me. I don't want to the wiki to bend to wait for anyone but I thought they'd be good for the wiki. Also please don't talk to me like I'm your inferior because yes you are the founder and I respect that you made me a b-crat which means I have the same power as you but I respect you as the founder. Another thing I don't want just anyone to get the last position it needs to be someone who's experienced as a admin/b-crat that's why I was trying to get them over here SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but what about the other thing (^^^)? Please, don't be mad. And Neptune's right. We are not your inferiors. Here we're all the same but with different powers. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes you did. So we are of equal power. See I didn't want all of this chaos and confusion only reason I want those guys over here is so that 1. It be easier to affiliate with The Chb Wiki. 2. They've been Admin/B-Crats for years. So to do you see what I'm trying to say? SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We'll make effort... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I've been calm this whole time Lee lol. I want to have a Admin meeting to go over everything. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) This is great news. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 11:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) He messaged me back and said he wants to be a admin! I told him to make an edit then apply for rollback & chatmod rights then adminship and he'll be approved right away. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 17:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay! That is great that we are getting well known(or, more so than a few days ago) Also, how did you do your signature? It looks cool and I want to have my own siggie. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 17:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) It still says Admin and I have the same abbilities as admin... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Sorry :( DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 00:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I noticed. :) And im requesting my signature right now. Thanks for the link! (Birdqueen102 (talk) 02:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Lee! I got my siggie. Thanks again for the link!-- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And yes, I'm ok. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 22:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but can I be the one who declines or aprooves a Requests? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee I need to talk to you lol. SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 00:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? lol SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 02:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat? SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 04:27, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey i'm on chat. I am available to chat for the next 1 and a half hours. Are you okay? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 20:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm getting an idea of what we're going to talk about... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it now, then I can chat in about 3 hours. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 21:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now... --DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Iamhisrighteousness. I had a talk with Thesonofneptune101. I gave up my B-crat Rights and demoted myself to Admin. Why? Pride. I'm powerhungry. I want to control all. If you talk to him, you'll understand it. Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 23:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL :)*fail. I didn't log in or sign. Long day. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat now? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Please, come back to chat. I need to talk to you. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 02:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I (I) need to talk to you. Seriously. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I only wanted the base codes that I couldn't find anywhere and I didn't know the Wikia Templates page was there with all other codes. And we were going to change the format. Please, understand!! And Nothing else has been "copied". Neptune knows, he was there. I wanted to talk with them but they just started talking about Pokemon. Please, I only wanted base codes. And I need to prove myself? I'm higher than some Admins and B-cratsb on the leaderboard. You might not understand, but still I want to say sorry. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 12:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but I'll find more was. You'll remember me. You will. Chat I'm really sorry Lee, but I'm going to a friend's house tonight and can't chat until tomorrow. I know what happened (sort of) but maybe tomorrow at 1:30 UTC? I normally would be available, but my friend would get really mad at me for chattaing with you while i was at her house. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 22:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee, I'm ready when you are to chat. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Or should we chat tomorrow? -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 00:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry By Lee! (Can i still call you Lee?) Well, I erased all the Infoboxes because none of you had. I found some archives in my laptop that I can use for the new Infoboxes. And sorry. I guess I sounded kinda mad and "insane". I hope we can still be friends. Sorry for that chat, I shouldn't have writen/written in caps. Sorry for using the codes from CH Wiki. Sorry for making you mad. Still, this is really funny. I hope we can become friends again and I hope I can get my Rights later. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 16:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! I noticed that you haven't put my new signature under the users who are admins page. Could you change that? Thanks. :) Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat again And also, can we chat sometime next week? You have been absent for like 5-6days. That is fine if your busy though. Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So, friends again? :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 16:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) What color would you like the templates to be? Maybe gold, silver or white? :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Now, or for the next hour is fine. These times also work for tomorrow, but I can do other times later in the week if that doesn't work. Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! The encouragement templates are AWESOME! Great idea! And Hey, I'm designing the new Infoboxes is it okay If they are gold? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 17:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) So does 4:30 UTC to 5:30 UTC work for you today?(I guess that would be tomorrow on wiki time, but whatever :P) -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 17:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee! Later can we have a founder-User meeting (I don't know how to call it. Fouser? Lol)? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 18:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :D I can't chat now. Well, maybe two minutes... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:17, November 11, 2013 (UTC)